I Miss You
by kimeg07
Summary: Its exactly year after the shooting and Ashley vists Spencers grave. Shes having a hard time letting go.


**A/N: I do not own South of Nowhere or the song "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus, Please don't sue me, furthermore I would like to add the song is in italic. Please review cuz I think its horrible, and I need to know whether I should ever attempt to write a songfic ever again. Thank you for reading.**

It has been a year now, Ashley thought as she drove into the parking lot of a graveyard in LA. She parked her convertible and stepped on the hard concrete. A year had passed since her 11th grade prom. It had happened so fast she didn't have time to react, it had been the most frightening experiences of her life, she never wanted to relive it. She pulled out a gutiar out of the back seat and started walking on the cool wet grass towards a gravestone. She sat down next to the grave, not caring that she grass was wet or how it was staining her jeans, a year ago she would have cared but not anymore. Flashback:

* * *

I chased Spencer on the side walk with Aiden following them. Spencer crying, looks at me and says,

"Who do you love?"

"Okay, just stop it! Both of you! I decided who I love." I yelled at both of them tears running down my face.

"Then just decide!" Spencer screamed hysterically. Then suddenly the gang members form Northridge rode up and shot through the crowd. I scream and Adien pushes me down to the ground, covering me.

"Spencer." I screamed and pushed away from Adien, I got up and saw to my horror Spencer fell to the ground, she was shot.I ran to her and grabbed her hand and dropped to my knees she was shot in the chest and was bleeding all over me, I didn't care. I grabbed her hand and kissed her for the last time. She looked at me, and I wispered.

"I love you, I always have and I always will.If I had to choose I would always choose you." She smiled and took her last breath,

"I love you too, never forget me." She closed her eyes and I knew she was gone.

"Spencer." I screamed and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You can't be dead, you just can't, not after everything thats happened." I sobbed. I heard a car driving away. I never left her side, not even when the paramedics arrived, I took four policemen to get me to let go of her they let me ride in the ambulance, I held her hand the entire ride, when they got to the hospital they made me let go. I sobbed and screamed and called them every name I could think of, but none of it brought her back.I sat in the emergency room. When Mrs. C. came she ran to me and hugged me sobbing, I started crying again. After that everything changed.

* * *

Tears started going down her face. She put the gutiar in her lap. And started singing softly.

_"you used to call me your angel _

_said i was send straight down from heaven _

_and you'd hold me close in your arms _

_i thought of the way you felt so strong _

_i never wanted you to leave _

_i wanted you to stay here holding me"_

She wanted Spencer back so badly. To see her again, to feel her touch, to hold her in her arms.

_"i miss you _

_i miss your smile _

_and i still shed a tear _

_every once in awhile _

_and even thought it's different now _

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go _

_and i need you to know _

_i miss you "_

She wanted to hear her laugh again, to feel her lips. To go all day knowing that there was someone there for her, who knew her. Who loved her for her, she was the only one who had understood her.

_"i know that you're in a better place yeah _

_but i wish i could see your face _

_oh, i know that's where you need to be _

_even though it's not here with me "_

Ashley would have gladly taken her place, if she could have if only Adien had saved Spencer too. It hurt too much to live everyday knowing that Spencer was seven feet underground and she had to try to live her life normally like she was over the fact that the one person who had understood her has been dead for over a year. She has dated anyone since, she has ignored Adien too. She just wanted to speak to Spencer just one last time, she was always on her mind, all theses what if always came through her head.

_"i miss you _

_i miss your smile _

_and i still shed a tear _

_every once in awhile _

_and even thought it's different now _

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go _

_and i need you to know _

_i miss you" _

_sha la la la la _

_i miss you" _

Ashley set the gutiar down, and cried. She sat there all day. When it was turning dark she got up and looked at the grave, "I love you Spencer, and I always will, you are imprinted in my heart, and I will never forget you." And with saying that she left, knowing that one day she will be reunited with her Spencer, the one person who had opened her heart, and knowing that one day, she will hold her in her arms once more.


End file.
